Paradise of Light and Shadow
by Shota-Candy Love Love Night
Summary: My interpretation of the song seires which will NOT be continued anymore. DX AAANYWAYS, I'll change their names, mmkay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Names will be changed. Len will become Noel and Rin will become Rena. At least it's not that far from their original names, right? **

**PARADISE OF LIGHT AND SHADOW**

**Prologue:  
>A Mother's Lullaby<strong>

"_I pray to protect  
>For the world that is brimming with smiles <em>

"_I fight to break  
>You were crying all alone"<em>

"_A song of hope that binds today and tomorrow  
>I give my life and my voice<br>I send it on the wind until I die" _

"_A song of despair that throws my past away  
>A voice that declares the end<br>I will drain it in the endless rain until I die"_

This was once the lullaby their parents sung to them. Their mother's sweet high voice, and their father's mildly low voice. Their voices were in perfect harmony.

But the father had left after two weeks ever since the mother gave birth to two children.

"_I pray to protect  
>For the world that is brimming with smiles <em>

_A song of hope that binds today and tomorrow  
>I give my life and my voice<br>I send it on the wind until I die"_

That was what was left in the lullaby that was sung to the two. But their mother's voice was enough to soothe the babies' crying. The mother had already missed her husband. Was he doing alright in the empire?

A thunderous knock disturbed the silence of the night. The mother quickly carried her two children in her arms in great care. The door was knocked down in a matter of seconds, and knights in jet black armor quickly searched for the woman and her children. The leader of the squad found her first and took the female child away.

But, what was more painful than that was…

It was the father who took them away. The mother shed tears and pleaded for the husband to return their child to her. But the father rejected. He didn't want to disobey orders.

He left with Rena, and what was left was Noel.

Rena was taken to the dragon.  
>She was the next diva.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**PARADISE OF LIGHT AND SHADOW**

**Chapter I:  
>Dear Noel<strong>

Thirteen years have passed ever since that incident.

His mother never told her a word about it, nor did she have the liking to tell it to him.

Her son had grown a lot however.

Light footsteps were heard from the staircase. It was late morning, and Noel still isn't up yet. He always wakes up late, but he is helpful in every single way. Not only to his mother, but to the whole town of Orlyn as well.

A soft voice rang through Noel's head.  
>"Come on, sweetie. Time to get up!"<p>

His mother's gentle voice. It always was the start of his day. But he's always too lazy to get up.

"Come on dear. Miki's downstairs waiting. Breakfast is too." 

She again spoke, but with a slightly louder voice this time and was accompanied with a slight shake on his shoulder.

"Don't want to… too sleepy…"  
>The half-awake Noel replied. His mother could only let out a small sigh. She stood up from the edge of the bed and opened the curtains which directly shone at Noel's shut eyes. Annoyed, he had no choice but to slowly sit up, rub his eyes, and yawn.<p>

"Good morning, Noel."  
>His mother spoke and kissed the sleepy Noel's forehead. In return, the boy wrapped his arms around her caringly.<br>"Good morning, mother."  
>He gently whispered. He slowly lets go of his mother and pulls a slight smile on his face. His mother did exactly the same then went downstairs.<p>

Noel stood up from his bed and fixed it neatly.

He had his mother's blue eyes, a poised nose, thin lips and a short thin neck, a built chest with perfectly fit arms, a flat stomach, slightly curved hips, and then perfect calves with strong thighs. They say that he's the most handsome teen in Orlyn. He had a linen white sleeveless shirt, black fit gloves, a black cloth belt with a thin yellow leather belt which runs from above his left waist, over the cloth belt to between his right hip and calf, white cotton trousers, and black leather boots. His messy golden hair covered nearly half of his face.

He went downstairs to find his good friend Miki waiting for him.

"Noel~!"  
>Miki quickly jumped and hugged her close friend. Noel fell on his back with a shocked expression on his face.<br>"M-Miki…"  
>He whimpered. The orange-pinkish haired girl stood up and giggled energetically.<p>

Miki and Noel have been friends for a very long time, along with Miki's brother, Yuma. The three of them usually go around town helping the other people in their daily work. A few seconds later, Noel slowly stood up, still half-awake even from what Miki did.

"And how was your nightmare?"  
>Her voice filled the room with energy, and Noel quickly went wide awake from his drowsiness. He shook his head and glanced at Miki.<br>"I didn't get any…"  
>Noel said while he marched into the kitchen and gave himself a piece of freshly baked unleavened bread. The girl followed him closely. At times, Miki would even want to drag him out of the house, but she would sometimes control this quirk of hers. The girl impatiently waited for Noel to finish eating.<p>

Noel slowly ate the bread, and is slowly getting scared of Miki's stare.  
>"Wh-what?"<br>He mumbled while food was still in his mouth.  
>"You look cute when you're eating, Noel."<br>She teasingly said back, not losing her cat-like expression and her glance at Noel. After hearing this, he turned bright pink, which made both Miki and his mother laugh.

"E-eh? I-I'm not! M-mother!"  
>The blonde shut his eyes tightly, his face turning even more reddish. He tried to ignore the hearty laugh of the two females in the room while eating, but he had a hard time.<p>

After a few minutes, Noel was ready to leave. Before he could walk out the door, Noel turned around and looked at his mother.  
>"Can I get anything for you from the market, mother?"<br>He asked softly. His mother couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yes please, dear. Oh, and be careful out there, okay?"  
>"I'll be really careful mother, I promise."<br>"If you say so. I'll see you later, my child."  
>"You too, mother. Stay safe inside the house, okay?"<br>"Okay."

And with this, Noel quickly left the house.

After a few minutes later, Noel's mother sat on one of the dining room's chairs and sighed sadly. Her thoughts wandered about Noel's father and older sister, Rena.

"You shouldn't know about this, Noel… I don't want to lose you as well. It was painful losing your sister… losing you will be much worse."


End file.
